sixthemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Boleyn
Anne Boleyn was Queen of England from 1533 to 1536 due to her marriage to King Henry VIII. She was his second wife and was succeeded by Jane Seymour. She is currently being played by Courtney Bowman in the West End production of Six the Musical, and by Andrea Macasaet in the Broadway production. In the original cast recording, her role is played by Christina Modestou. Cast * Ashleigh Weir - Original Edinburgh Cast * Christina Modestou - Original Arts Theatre Cast * Millie O'Connell - West End Production (until 13 October 2019) * Courtney Bowman - West End Production (from 15 October 2019 to 5 July 2020) * Vicki Manser - West End Production (first cover swing, until 13 October 2019) * Cherelle Jay - West End Production (first cover swing) * Collette Guitart - West End Production (understudy) * Andrea Macasaet - North American Tour/Broadway * Mallory Maedke - North American Tour/Broadway (swing) * Courtney Mack - North American Tour/Broadway (swing) * Amy Bridges - Bliss Cruise Production (rehearsal swing) * Hazel Karooma-Brooker - Bliss Cruise Production * Lucy Aiston - Bliss Cruise Production (beginning March 2020) * Bryony Duncan - Bliss Cruise Production (swing) * Maddison Bulleyment - 2019-20 UK Tour * Jennifer Caldwell - 2019-20 UK Tour (first cover swing) * Kelly Sweeney - Breakaway Cruise Production * Liv Alexander - Breakaway Cruise Production (swing) * Laura Blair - Breakaway Cruise Production (rehearsal swing) * Kala Gare - Australia/New Zealand Tour * Shannen Quan - Australia/New Zealand Tour (first cover swing) Songs * Ex-Wives * Ex-Wives (Reprise) (live only) * Don't Lose Ur Head * Wearing Yellow to a Funeral (joke) * Haus of Holbein * Haus of Holbein (Playoff) (live only) * I Don't Need Your Love (appears towards the end along with the other queens) * Six * Megasix (live only) Issue * Elizabeth I (born 7 September 1533, died 24 March 1603) * Miscarried or stillborn son (born/died 25 December 1534) * Miscarried son (died 1535) * Stillborn son (born/died 29 January 1536) Trivia * Anne was the elder first cousin of Katherine Howard. * Anne was the maid of honour of Catherine of Aragon. * It has been rumoured that the traditional English folk song Greensleeves was written by Henry VIII about Anne, however, this has been proven false, as the style of music used in the song did not arrive in England until after Henry had died. ** Several references to this rumour are made in the musical; in Anne's verse in Ex-Wives, she sings, "My sleeves may be green, but my lipstick's red". The song also plays a techno version of the tune during instrumental parts. * A myth that Anne had a sixth finger on her right hand was spread after her death. This was likely an attempt to demonize her, as at that time deformities were seen as caused by evil inside. ** The show also references this myth, as Anne answers, "My sixth finger" when Catherine Parr asks why anyone knows who the queens are, before Catherine of Aragon exclaims, "Put it away, babe!". Gallery Category:Queens Category:Historical Figures Category:Anne Boleyn